


EROS Fulfilled

by justanother30



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 19:32:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13324980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanother30/pseuds/justanother30
Summary: Yuuri and Victor have grown closer, and the sexual tension keeps growing as well. Will they finally consummate their relationship? What if they did, and we just didn't know it?This sequence takes place as they arrive in Barcelona, and Yuri gets ready for the Grand Prix Final. It opens the night before the short program.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I fell in love with “Yuri!! On Ice” recently, and just wanted to have fun exploring more of the intimate moments of Yuri and Victor, as some practice writing. Besides, who doesn’t love writing a good lovers’ scene? ;-)

**Yuri’s POV:**

“Well sir, I’m sorry, but the only room we have left has only a bed,” the girl at the counter looked a bit frazzled. “We’re completely booked otherwise.” At least they had a room. This was our tenth hotel we’d been at, and they had all been booked.

Victor raised one eyebrow at me, and quirked a wicked little grin. The devil. I rolled my eyes. Although deep inside I thrilled at the situation working out to exactly what I had hoped, these were dreams I had pushed deep down. I knew Victor had quite a reputation when it came to sex, and although he flirted shamelessly with me I knew it was never really serious. He still found it a bit incredulous that I hadn’t been with a woman yet. He thought it was because I was just extremely shy.

There was that, but not for the reason he thought. I could never tell him what I really wanted. Had wanted ever since I saw him skating more than ten years ago. No matter. He was here with me now, and that was all that mattered. I just wanted to enjoy every minute I had with him.

I actually preferred being with him this way. Not as a lover, but just as himself. Supporting me. Believing in me. Heaven knows I still had no idea why he did decide to come to train me, but I’m not one to question the fates. I’ll just be grateful.

I looked to the girl, “Okay, we’ll take it I guess.” I didn’t want Victor to know how much this excited me, and made me nervous beyond belief.

We didn’t speak as we made our way up to the room. Victor took the room key from me and let me in. Once we turned on the light I groaned and Victor burst out laughing. One bed indeed. This was about the size of a dorm room with one small bed tucked in the corner. Victor turned and started to leave.

“Where are you going?” I asked shocked.

He placed a finger on my mouth. “Don’t you worry your pretty head about this. I’ll be right back.”

As the door shut I turned back to the room. It was clean at least, if cramped. By the time I had figured out where to stash our luggage Victor came back with an armful of blankets.

He turned to me. “You need your sleep for the competition tomorrow. You are going to take the bed. Now let’s get you ready for bed.” He pulled off my jacket, and then started to lift my shirt. His hand brushed my stomach. I stiffened, and he stopped. He turned me around and started rubbing my shoulders. “You are so stiff, Yuri. Maybe you need a shower first? It’s been a long day.”

I shuffled into the small bathroom, shut the door and practically collapsed. Man, I needed to keep my cool around him. I had been able to control being constantly hard around him, but now it was hard to hide. My heart was pounding.

The shower helped.

When I opened the door to the room, Victor was already changed into his sleeping clothes. They fell loose around his lean body, and I could see his muscles of his chest as the shirt draped low. But he crawled into his makeshift bed on the floor. Playboy or not, he really was a gentleman at heart. My heart warmed and I smiled down at him.

Victor blushed back up at me, “What, Yuri?”

“Oh, nothing.” I climbed around Victor and into bed. I turned over on my side and let my hand dangle over the side of the bed. Victor reached up and linked his fingers with mine, rubbing his thumb over the back of my hand slowly.

“Yuri?”

“Yeah?”

“I know you’re going to do wonderful tomorrow. I know you can win the gold. But more than that I know you can win over the audience just as you win me over every time you perform. You’re amazing,” he said softly.

I moved to the edge of the bed so I could look down at him. He pulled my hand to his mouth and kissed it. He left his mouth on it and brushed his lips back and forth. My heart stopped. I just stared down at him. He didn’t say anything else. He closed his eyes and kissed my hand one more time before letting it go.

I looked into his face. It looked so serious, and even a little sad. I was always surprised when Victor showed this side of himself. It struck me every time with the same punch in the gut as I had when I first saw him perform. There was a beauty to him, a beauty that came from a deep place within him. He played the flagrant performer on the outside, but it was times like this I felt truly connected to him. Because I knew how that was. Playing for everyone else, but feeling vulnerable on the inside. Only Victor seemed to bring both sides of me together so I didn’t feel torn in two all the time. I could bring my vulnerability to the outside when I performed. And I could bring some of my playful, charismatic part to our private time.

I brushed Victor’s hair back from his forehead and caressed his face. His face relaxed into my hand and he turned into it. I kept my hand there, lightly rubbing his cheek with my thumb absentmindedly, until I could feel his breath even and slow. I lifted my hand to my mouth, kissed my fingers, and placed the kiss on his lips. I left my fingers on his mouth for a few moments, feeling their softness.

Finally, I let my eyes close and fell into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Just like most writers, kudos, comments, even bookmarks and subscriptions go a long way to encourage me! 
> 
> See my writing process on tumblr [@suzewrites](https://suzewrites.tumblr.com/), for ways I'm improving my writing, ideas for new YOI stories, and the like.
> 
> If you want to follow my YOI obsession on tumblr find me [@yayforyoi](https://yayforyoi.tumblr.com/).


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to see how Victor feels about his relationship with Yuuri as well.

**Victor’s POV:**

I was glad to be sharing the room with Yuri. Although I was used to sleeping alone, the last few weeks on the road were wearing on me. I was having trouble sleeping. When the girl at the hotel said we had to share a room I silently said a prayer of thanks. Yuri looked nervous, so I gave him a seductive look. God, I loved teasing that man. He rolled his eyes and I knew I had broken through another of his layers. I loved when he was playful with me as well.

At times I wished I could just bed him and be over with this thing between us — but not really. I could never just do that. He depended on me too much. His heart was like a delicate and beautiful hand crafted glass bubble. I had worked to protect it and to help Yuri get stronger himself. But he was just so unsure of himself.

When Yuri came out of the shower he had such a tender look on his face it stopped my breath. I could feel heat in my eyes. My other lovers may have had parts of me that I hadn’t shared with Yuri yet, but none of them had looked at me like that. Like they could see a part of me beyond the sex. My heart grew just thinking about him. When he put his hand down from the bed I just wanted to have that part of him with me. I wanted to have that love he gave me always. I didn’t want to let it go.

I felt sleep overtake me and was grateful. It came so naturally in Yuri’s presence. When his hand caressed my face I finally relaxed that last little bit and fell asleep.

Hours later I felt a shaking and heard Yuri’s voice, almost from a distance. I jolted up with a start and clutched my hand to my chest. Breathing hard I tried to forget my dream. Yuri had sent me off in a boat out into the ocean. I was frail and couldn’t fight him. “No!” I had cried. “Don’t send me out there!” Panic had overtaken me as I looked to the vast ocean, knowing if I left the shore I would be lost and never be able to find my way back.

“Victor,” Yuri whispered.

He turned my face towards him. He was sitting on the floor next to me, brows pulled together. I could tell my face felt clammy, my hair drenched in sweat. Yuri didn’t say anything but padded over to the bathroom. I heard the faucet. Looking down at my pillow I saw a clump of hair. I hurried and brushed it off and under the bed.

Yuri came over and I felt a cool cloth start rubbing my forehead. He pressed the washcloth around my face, smoothing off the sweat. He put it behind my neck and then started drying my face with another towel he brought. What was going on? I was supposed to be taking care of him. He had to compete tomorrow. He needed his rest.

I took his hand and lowered it. “Yuri, you need your rest. Don’t worry about me, I’m fine.” I looked down. He could tell the lie in my voice. I tried to push him back to his bed. “Go, and dream of gold.”

He smiled at me ruefully. I could tell he was torn. He wanted this gold more than anything, but the way he looked at me I could see a war in his eyes. He didn’t say anything. He started to get back to the bed but pushed his pillow toward the wall, then grabbed my pillow and threw it up on the bed. He grabbed my hand and pulled me onto the bed with him. I was too overcome to fight it. I followed numbly.

Once I laid down he curled up close to me, facing me. He intertwined his legs with mine and pulled my head down to rest on his chest. I could hear his steady heart beating. Unlike mine that was beating uncontrollably. It hadn’t calmed from the nightmare, and with Yuri holding me like this it couldn’t stop.

“Shhh,” Yuri’s deep voice washed over me. “You’re here with me.”

He smoothed his hand over my hair. When he held me like this I wonder if he had guessed what was really happening. It was like he knew. He didn’t, really.

And in his arms it didn’t matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Just like most writers, kudos, comments, even bookmarks and subscriptions go a long way to encourage me! 
> 
> See my writing process on tumblr [@suzewrites](https://suzewrites.tumblr.com/), for ways I'm improving my writing, ideas for new YOI stories, and the like.
> 
> If you want to follow my YOI obsession on tumblr find me [@yayforyoi](https://yayforyoi.tumblr.com/).


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri's short program let's Yuuri show Victor he's ready, and stokes a fire in Victor.

**Yuri’s POV:**

I could sense the morning light peeking through the curtains. There was an air of contentment in the air. I could see in the shaft of light the little glittering specks of dust. Victor was still in my arms, his arms around my neck, body curled into my chest, like a child. I pulled him closer and kissed the top of his head. That spot I always noticed where his hair came together in a perfect swirl. He was always so nervous about getting older and his hair thinning. But all I could see was his beautiful silvery hair, shining softly in the dawn light.

He started to stir in my arms as he began to wake up too. The spell broke. I could tell as soon as he started to pull his arms back from around me. I turned over away from him, and could feel him do the same before he stretched and his weight left the bed for the bathroom.

Nights like last night were magical, but just like a fairytale, the mornings brought us back to the real world. I sighed. I didn’t want to impose my feelings on him. He had done so much for me, I didn’t want to ask more of him. 

But last night something had happened. I didn’t know exactly what, but the look in Victor’s eyes was like nothing I’d ever seen in him. Haunted. Desperate. It honestly scared me. 

Holding him I could feel his heart pounding with his fear. Fear of what I didn’t know. I just wanted to soothe him. Let him know he was as safe with me as I felt with him. Because despite everything, I knew Victor wouldn’t let me down. He struggled as my coach, and sometimes he said the dumbest things, but his presence said what he couldn’t. That he truly did believe in me, in spite of it all.

Victor came out the bathroom all smiles. Charming smiles. Yes, the Victor of last night was gone. “Come on Yuri, time to win some gold!”

***

Today was the short program. It was a side of love that I wanted to be able to share with Victor. A side that really frightened me in how strong it was. But this was the last time I’d be perform this short program. As I warmed up I could hear the crowd cheering. Otabek was performing. Man he was a strong performer.

Yet, I felt something wash over me as I stood next to Victor. He was smiling with excitement with all of the energy around. I could tell he missed it. He lived for the performance. I wanted him to be back here. I had gotten everything I he could give me as a coach. Now I wanted to be able to show him.

As Otabek left the rink I could tell he had delivered an exceptional performance. The crowd’s excitement was palpable. I entered the rink and turned back to Victor. Holding Victor last night while we slept awoke something in me more than the love I had for him as my friend, mentor, coach. I felt a passion for him building up, ready to burst. I couldn’t hold back the dam anymore.

I grabbed his face and focused his attention on me away from the excitement of the arena. I ran my finger over his lips and dipped it slightly into his mouth, and over his teeth. His eyes widened. I could feel heat rush up in both of us.

“Watch me,” I said with all of the intensity I felt. “You are the only one I’m skating for today.”

I pushed away from the side and left Victor gaping after me. I knew I should feel embarrassed, but I really didn’t. I was tired of holding back my feelings. The music started and it was like a dam burst inside of me. I felt a new kind of energy pouring out of me. I looked over to Victor. This was beyond wanting him to want me. I knew he was mine. I moved with that confidence that whether he was conscious of it or not he would always be mine.

The crowd melted away. There was only Victor and I showed him all of my passion for him I had pushed down for years. I had never wanted to admit it, but I finally looking at it I couldn’t turn away from my feelings. They were there. I couldn’t go back to the shy, insecure guy I was. Yes, Chris was supposed to be the owner of sex appeal. But his was like a golden wrapper, only shiny on the outside. This passion I felt came up from the earth, pulsing from the hot core, strong enough to shape mountains. Stronger than a fleeting storm, full of fury but temporary. This was a passion that moved everything in it’s path, and nothing able to stop it.

As I finished. I felt I had burned the old Yuri out of me. I looked for the only face I wanted to see. I skimmed over the other faces of the skaters. I saw a bunch of wide eyes, but they didn’t register. Then I saw them, the deep sea blue that were Victor’s eyes. Full of wonder. And heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Just like most writers, kudos, comments, even bookmarks and subscriptions go a long way to encourage me! 
> 
> See my writing process on tumblr [@suzewrites](https://suzewrites.tumblr.com/), for ways I'm improving my writing, ideas for new YOI stories, and the like.
> 
> If you want to follow my YOI obsession on tumblr find me [@yayforyoi](https://yayforyoi.tumblr.com/).


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor's ready, but he's scared as well.

**Victor’s POV:**

Waking up in Yuri’s arms felt so right. I never wanted to leave. I felt his arms cradle me tighter, and felt his lips brush the top of my head. I wanted to sigh and relax into him deeper, feeling his strength.

But I could feel the reality of the day descend. I didn’t want my needs get in the way of Yuri’s day. I knew this had to be his day. I had to get myself together. I didn’t want to, but I had to let go of him.

As soon as I let him go he shifted away from me. It was so quick I could almost feel the pain of his heart ripping away from mine, like a bandage. Quick, but not painless. It reopened the scab. But I couldn’t expect him to be there for me like I wanted. What I needed was a shower to wake me up and set me to rights.

The atmosphere of the arena calmed me. Like settling into a pair of comfortable shoes. I could feel the buzz around me like a current of energy and it fed me. I wanted to get back to our easy rhythm with Yuri. I could tell though something had shifted in him. I didn’t want to think too much about it.

Last night was now fading back from view into it’s proper place. Sweet. I always enjoyed the easy affection Yuri and I had, and that is where last night belonged. Nothing more than another way to encourage him forward. He needed to focus on today. To move towards his goal. He had to. I needed him to.

I let him be in his thoughts. I knew he was preparing for his short program and it was best to just let him be. We could be in easy silence, and I enjoyed just being there in the arena. When it was his time to go out on the ice I thought of what I could say to him to give him what he needed. He was strangely focused though, and I was having a hard time knowing where to start.

Suddenly, he grabbed my face. The look in his eyes was so intense my heart stopped. When he dipped his finger into my mouth my throat went dry. He was so sexy. As if before he had just been playing a game, but looking at him now I saw smoldering in his eyes the promise of something completely new. I was shocked. I never expected a move like that from him. I could feel heat rising from him and seeping into me.

“Watch me,” he demanded. “You are the only one I’m skating for today.” Then he left me to take his place on the ice.

When his program started I was wondered what was so different about him. I couldn’t quite put my finger on it. Then he looked my way and I felt something rumble inside. As he continued through his program I couldn’t take my eyes off Yuri. He was enticing me with every move. Showing me exactly what it would be like to make love to him. Not just have sex with him, but make deep passionate, life-changing love.

I felt a heat take over my entire body. It wasn’t like the normal excitement I felt when I had a lover. My lovers had always been fun, but fleeting affairs. Fans, other skaters. In fact, Yuri was one of the few skaters I hadn’t bedded yet. Sure, at first I had considered it, but then it seemed wrong to take advantage. He was so innocent. But not anymore. He was showing me everything. How I could worship his body.

I taught him the choreography, and each time I watched him perform it, he made it more and more his own. The first time was like witnessing a young courtesan discovering her sexuality. But this. Now, he was fully aware of his allure, as his muscles flexed and moved sensually on the ice. My groin pulsed, but so did my chest.

He was pulling me towards him, and I knew if I wanted to he would swallow me up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Just like most writers, kudos, comments, even bookmarks and subscriptions go a long way to encourage me! 
> 
> See my writing process on tumblr [@suzewrites](https://suzewrites.tumblr.com/), for ways I'm improving my writing, ideas for new YOI stories, and the like.
> 
> If you want to follow my YOI obsession on tumblr find me [@yayforyoi](https://yayforyoi.tumblr.com/).


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's get it on...

**Yuri’s POV:**

The screams from the audience were piercing. Like the audience went into heat, they were not the typical cries, but more feral. I flourished a bow. A courtesan who knew she had seduced a kingdom, along with it’s king. More cheers. I felt the energy that had been throbbing in me recede down to more of an underlying pulse. Still there, but subdued, controlled. I knew I could call it up any time I chose, but that it was under my power to make that choice.

I skated my way towards Victor. Ah, Victor. We couldn’t continue as we had, and now things had to go one way or the other. I could make you chose. I knew if I wanted to, all I had to do was give you the slightest pull and you would willingly come to me. But I didn’t want it that way. I wanted him to cross that bridge. I had opened the door and showed him what was inside, but it was up to him to move forward.

When I came near he reached out and pulled my head close. He leaned his forehead into mine, and I could feel his hot breath on my face. We could have kissed right there, and I’m sure everyone was expecting us to. I put my hand around his neck. He was breathing faster than normal. He closed his eyes and swallowed. I knew that I had to bring us back from the brink. He had seen what I wanted him to see, but now was not the time.

“I managed to leave you speechless,” I teased. “I’d call that a win right there.”

He looked up at me and chuckled. “Well, Yuri, I think you finally taught Chris a thing or two about how to seduce on the ice.”

We both looked over to Chris, who looked back and mouthed “Rawr!” in our direction. We laughed. Taking each other’s hands we walked to the booth to await my scores.

***

That night as we prepared for bed there was a new tension in the air. It seemed in the dim light defenses went down with the sun. Victor was a bit nervous I could tell. That was new. I had never been the one to be the more confident. Determined, yes. Confident, no.

He went into the bathroom to get ready for the night. I heard the shower turn on. What would he do if I waltzed in there and joined him? He would be mine completely. But I didn’t want to seduce him anymore than I wanted him to seduce me. That was never what I wanted from him. I just wanted him, without that pretense.

I stripped down to my underwear, and after ruffling through my bags for some supplies — and thanking my lucky stars that I had them — and placing them on the night stand, I laid down, just letting my mind wander, gazing out the window. Victor took his time in the shower. But I was in no hurry.

After forty minutes had passed the water stopped. The hot water had probably run out. Victor came out, bathed in light from behind. God, he was an angel. And he was mine. He was an angel sent to save me, and now it was time to fly on my own and let him rejoin the heavens where he belonged. I couldn’t be selfish any more. But I wanted this night with him, before he flew away.

I sat up halfway in the bed. There was enough space for him to join me if he chose. I looked at him and willed him to come. For a moment he didn’t move, but the heat in his eyes said it all. A beat passed, then he was standing at the side of the bed gazing down at me, at my exposed chest. He took a deep breath in, while I held mine. I could see his hesitation. He still worried about me, about tomorrow. How could I show him he didn’t have to worry anymore, that he had given me more than enough?

Reaching up I pulled the belt of his robe, loosening it. It fell away from his body and the robe fell open. I had seen him naked before, but tonight I wasn’t afraid. I looked up at him, letting my eyes take him all in. He was so beautiful. He shifted slightly and the robe fell back from his shoulders and slid down to the floor. The bed dipped with his weight as he stretched out on his side to face me. I reached down for his hand, brushing his stomach. Our fingers locked together and I pulled his hand up between us. We both bent to kiss the other’s hand. I pulled back and smiled at that, knowing then he had crossed the bridge.

“Yuri,” he whispered.

Leaning in, our lips finally met. Sweetly at first. But it wasn’t enough, for either of us. Clinging to each others’ faces the kisses became hungry. I could feel the shift in Victor. I was ready, an open vessel for him. 

He shifted me under him. I could feel him completely let go, and he deepened our kisses even more. His tongue ravaged my mouth. I thought I was ready for him, but he was already filling me up and spilling over. I didn’t realize how much of him there was. How deep the well went. All I could feel was him, him, him.

He gripped my wrists and moved my arms over my head, and shifted his weight fully on me. I stretched to make contact with all of him, from our legs to our groins, our stomachs, chests, arms. His fingers laced with mine and I felt every muscle on his body tense.

When Victor’s mouth moved away from mine I sighed as his tongue stroked my neck in long, strong strokes, teeth grazing my collar bone. I wound my legs around his, and pulled his body tighter to mine. He moaned, and I could feel his legs press against my hips. Letting go of my hands he lifted himself up a bit. I took advantage and let my hands run over his arms, his back, his chest.

He pulled my ear into his mouth, his tongue swirling all around the ridges and curves. I lifted my head to his neck, kissing and licking my way down to his exposed chest. He tasted like heaven. Golden, sweet, salty. I sucked one nipple, then the other. He gasped, then pulled my mouth back to his, rocking his hips against mine. I was so hard I thought I would burst. I moved my hands down his back and cupped his ass, then moved one hand around to grab his cock, stroking it slowly, working up to a faster rhythm.

Victor grabbed my hand, “Wait, I don’t want to come yet. Feeling you touch me like that I will. I want to do everything I imagined while watching you today,” he whispered.

He shifted off me, and turned me on my side so my back was pressed up to his stomach. Pulling my boxers off in one swift move, he coaxed my head to rest on his outstretched arm. I reached over and locked my hand in his, while he ran his free hand slowly along my spine, up and down, pausing to kiss my neck. I instinctively arched back giving him full access. His tongue slowly moved along my tendons, circling my ear, nipping the base, and then nibbled his way back down again, while his hand moved lower, stroking the back of my leg, over my butt, and back down.

My head was spinning. “Oh, Victor,” I said hoarsely, “I need you, please.”

His breath tickled me as he laughed. “I know. I need you too. Soon.” His hand moved around my leg to stroke between my thighs and I thought I really would explode then. I gripped his hand to lead it where I wanted him to touch me, but he resisted, coming within inches of my cock. “Patience my love. Just let me touch you.”

I took a deep breath, and just felt him encircle me. I didn’t want to miss one touch of Victor’s. I let my head melt into his arm, and turned it so he could kiss me, which he did. Deeper and slower, his passion now controlled. Still strong, but letting me experience every thing. Every touch, every breath.

Then, just when I felt myself relax back down to earth, he picked up the pace again. His hand now boldly grabbed and stroked my cock, squeezing and pulling upwards, faster and faster. He slipped his arm out from under my head, and turned me over onto my stomach. Suddenly, he grabbed my hips up, spreading my legs out with his knees.

"Yuri, do you have..." Victor trailed off.

"Nightstand," I panted, almost a whisper.

I heard the crinkle of foil and a click, then while one hand stroked under my cock, I felt his slick fingers slide up between my butt cheeks. Heat coursed through me, and my breath was shallow and quick. His fingers continued to massage me, then I felt them slowly go inside.

I gripped my pillow in front of me. “Oh God!”

“That’s right my sweet,” he murmured.

He continued to stroke my cock while his fingers slowly slid in and out pressing on me from inside. I rocked back into the sensation as he continued. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, he pulled me upright against him and slid himself inside. My body tensed at the sensation. There was just so much of him inside me. It felt new, but amazing. I leaned my head back on his shoulder and he licked my neck. He started moving with a steady rhythm for a minute or so, then sped up to an insane pace. I couldn’t stand it, my mind spinning completely out of control. I was falling over the edge. I began to tremble uncontrollably and then I came. He pulled my head back and kissed me.

“Oh Yuri!” I heard him exclaim as I felt him tremble around me.

Victor collapsed down beside me and pulled me into his chest. Before I could completely drift off in my bliss though he was pulling me out of bed. “Come on, we need a shower. There might be a bit of hot water left.” He pulled me to the bathroom as I shuffled behind him.

I didn’t remember him turning on the water. All I felt was warmth all around me and Victor kissing me, slowly, sweetly. He then washed my body, taking his time.

“I love seeing your body,” he mumbled to himself.

He then washed himself quickly, and just as the water turned cold, turned off the faucet and started toweling me off. Victor went back to the room dripping wet and pulled on the robe, then quickly stripped the bed and put the blankets from the floor on, tucking them in. 

“I would love to sleep naked with you, but I don’t want you catching cold.”

I felt completely useless as Victor dressed himself and me quickly and pulled me into bed with him. With a cover over us, he pulled me in close. His warmth enveloped me completely.

“Sleep well my darling Yuri,” he whispered in my ear and I then I dove deep into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Just like most writers, kudos, comments, even bookmarks and subscriptions go a long way to encourage me! 
> 
> See my writing process on tumblr [@suzewrites](https://suzewrites.tumblr.com/), for ways I'm improving my writing, ideas for new YOI stories, and the like.
> 
> If you want to follow my YOI obsession on tumblr find me [@yayforyoi](https://yayforyoi.tumblr.com/).


	6. Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Afterglow, inspired by this beautiful [image](https://yayforyoi.tumblr.com/post/169151624529/iruutciv-concept-yuuri-showering-victor-with) by @iruutciv on tumblr, a fav artist of mine. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention earlier - when I wrote this I had in the back of my mind exploring the conspiracy theory that Victor may be dying, and that's why he went to coach Yuuri. I don't really think that anymore, but that is the underlying "mystery" Victor keeps hinting at.

**Victor’s POV:**

My mind started replaying tonight over and over again. Yuri was so intoxicating when I came out of the shower. That shower hadn’t been long enough apparently to ease my need for him. I had wanted him so badly. But I didn’t want to ruin his chances for gold with my need for him. Though I guess after his performance today neither of us could last the night without fulfilling that passion between us. Yuri had put it out in the open, and practically begged me to take him. I should know better, but seeing him tonight ready and ripe, I just couldn’t hold back anymore. I didn’t realize I had been holding back this whole time.

Yuri’s breath was steady on my neck. As damn sexy as he was, he was still so sweet and innocent. Did that make him more sexy? He really didn’t know what he was asking, my sweet boy. I almost overtook him. But I didn’t want to break him this way. As much as his performance today begged for it. Damn, his body felt so good. So willing, so pliant. I could ravish him for days and still not get enough.

I want to stay like this with him forever. I know that’s not a possibility. But for this moment at least I can have him. My Yuri.

The next morning I woke slowly. Yuri was still in my arms, head on my shoulder, arms around my waist. They had found their way underneath my shirt. The sensation was amazing, feeling his hands on my skin. His legs and mine were tangled together.

This was the first time I slept without one nightmare. I rested my cheek on the top of his head. I was still in that space between sleep and awake that had me wondering if this all was a dream.

Yuri started to shift, and let out a soft, “Hmm.” My heart almost exploded at that sound. He lifted his head and started nibbling on my neck. I pulled back a bit shocked. This was not the Yuri I was used to. But I’ll take him.

He looked up at me. “Morning,” he said with a loopy grin.

“Morning sunshine,” I replied, because he really was. Sunshine filling my heart and soul.

He started to wake up more, and then started blushing. God, how adorable.

“I…” he started to say. “Um…”

"What is it, Yuri?" I stroked his cheek, encouraging him on. "You can tell me anything."

Eyes fluttering down, he bit his lip, then looked back up at me. "Well... it's never felt like that before... for me..." he was looking away, and blushing even harder.

Yes, I knew exactly what he meant. I was sad. Sad that I had wasted myself on others. Because he was right. It had never felt like this with anyone. My love affairs were fun, yes. Fleeting? Most definitely. But Yuri. Yuri. My heart couldn’t form the words for what we had shared.

I turned his face to look at me, "I've never felt like this before either," I told him.

“Thank you,” he said quietly. Then he looked at me intently. “I love you, Victor.”

He was like an angel, in the morning light. And when he said those words, I knew he did love me. And I loved him too. With my whole being.

“I love you too, Yuri.” It sounded so simple. Too simple for what I felt for him. I leaned down and kissed him. Kissed him with everything I felt inside.

He responded in kind, and slowly caressed my lips with his. They were so soft and warm. Full. The first time I saw him I noticed his full mouth, and had wanted to kiss him. Finally, I could.

His hands moved around my back and pulled me closer. My body started heating up, but I felt his body relax around me. “I just want to kiss you for awhile,” he said simply.

Yes. It was so right, so wonderful. I relaxed into him as well, and he leaned in to kiss me some more. His lips played lightly with mine for a few minutes, but I wanted to really kiss him. I swept my tongue over and around his bottom lip until he parted his mouth in a sigh, and I could enter. Feeling for his tongue with mine I slowly explored his mouth. He was utterly delicious. His tongue played with mine as well, and I moaned at the feel of it, soft and warm. His hands made their way higher and higher under my shirt, and around to my chest, lightly caressing me with his fingers. I shivered. I needed that fabric gone, so I could feel him more against my skin.

I pulled back for a moment, and lifted myself up enough to pull my shirt over my head. Yuri smiled and kissed my bare chest lightly. I laid back down and together we pulled his shirt off as well. Then I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and stroked his back and neck. My fingers found his hair. It felt so thick. I tugged slightly, and he sucked in a breath.

“Two can play at that game,” he laughed softly, and bit my chin.

My breath stopped for a moment, and Yuri continued along my jaw, kissing, licking, his teeth grazing. I had to have my mouth on his again, so I turned and captured it once more. He moved so he was slightly on top of me, and deepened the kiss. His tongue ran over my teeth, and on the roof of my mouth. My eyes rolled back in my head. I was in complete heaven.

His hands moved to my face and he pushed my hair back, and lightly stroked my cheek. He pulled back slightly and sucked on my upper lip, then ran his tongue lightly over both my lips, and then sucked at them again. I let my hands roam freely over his back. He had such a sexy, strong back. I was completely lost in him.

Finally, he gave me a soft kiss and then moved to put his head on my chest. His hands traced my muscles lightly, and he sighed. “I suppose we ought to get up.”

“I don’t want to,” I said, pulling him tight against me, kissing the top of his head. I left my lips there, buried in his hair, and just breathed in the scent of him. I could smell the sea on him. Just like home. He was my home now.

Yuri chuckled and slid his hand around me, and nestled against me more. Yes, we had to get up and face the day. But with Yuri’s love, I knew I could face the rest of my life as well, no matter how little time I had left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Just like most writers, kudos, comments, even bookmarks and subscriptions go a long way to encourage me! 
> 
> See my writing process on tumblr [@suzeiswriting](https://suzeiswriting.tumblr.com/), for ways I'm improving my writing, ideas for new YOI stories, and the like.
> 
> If you want to follow my YOI obsession on tumblr find me [@yayforyoi](https://yayforyoi.tumblr.com/).


	7. Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor's not finished with Yuuri yet.

**Yuri’s POV:**

I was still in awe this morning of our night together. I hadn’t realized what sex with Victor would feel like. That passion was everything I felt for him all these years. And feeling his passion for me too. It was almost too much.

All I wanted to do forever was lay there in Victor’s arms. Kissing him this morning was like tasting a piece of heaven.

After a few minutes I knew we needed to get up, face the day. I pushed off him and left the bed for the shower. “Oh, you’re not showering without me,” he said, that mischievous look I adored in his eyes.

“Oh really?”

“Absolutely. I’m not finished with you yet.” Heat flooded my entire body as he gazed at me, fire in his eyes.

Victor grabbed the bottle and foil packets remaining on the nightstand as he followed me to the shower. I couldn’t tell the difference between the warm water on me and Victor’s warmth surrounding me. He wrapped me in his arms and kissed me as the water fell over us. But these kisses were different from the kisses we had just shared. They were hungry, full of need. I could feel my body tensing, blood flowing. I felt him get hard against my stomach, and I instantly followed.

He pulled back with a wicked gleam in his eye, grabbed a foil then knelt down in front of me. My pulse quickened. Was he going to do what I thought he was going to do? I looked down at him. He looked right back at me and didn’t break eye contact as he swiftly opened the condom, slipped it on me, and took me in his mouth.

“Shit, Victor!” I moaned closing my eyes in ecstasy.

He chuckled and started sucking. His tongue moved in ways that should be illegal as he moved my cock in and out of his mouth. I thought I was going to lose it, my mind an explosion of color and sensation. I lost myself in him and could barely stand. He continued his sweet torture until I could barely see straight. Higher and higher he pushed me, not letting up. Finally, I burst and came, his mouth still on me, sucking me until all the shock waves had past through my body. 

I felt like collapsing, but in a instant he was up, and before I knew it, he was behind me, pressing me into the wall. He pulled my arms up and pressed my hands flat against the tile. I heard his murmured, "Come on," as he struggled to get his own condom on. Then, without any other warning he was inside, slamming into me over and over. I could tell by his breath he was losing control as well. Tension built in me again, and I could barely stand.

“God, oh God, oh God!”

We each yelled out each others names as I felt another explosion around me and felt Victor come. Panting heavily, neither of us moved for a couple of minutes.

“I will never get enough of you,” he whispered in my ear.

“Good,” I said, breathless. “Because I’m never letting you go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Just like most writers, kudos, comments, even bookmarks and subscriptions go a long way to encourage me! 
> 
> See my writing process on tumblr [@suzewrites](https://suzewrites.tumblr.com/), for ways I'm improving my writing, ideas for new YOI stories, and the like.
> 
> If you want to follow my YOI obsession on tumblr find me [@yayforyoi](https://yayforyoi.tumblr.com/).


End file.
